Interesting
by bostonbound424
Summary: "Draco leaned forward. "Do you think I'm interesting, Ginevra?" Swallowing hard, Ginny leaned forward too, their lips only inches apart. "Yes," she breathed, "I do."" Oneshot. You could call it fluff.


**Title: **Interesting

**Length: **Oneshot

**Rating: **T

**Slighty OOC, I suppose. Set during Ginny's 6****th**** year, Draco's 7****th****.**

* * *

The library was always a nice place to go, whether you needed to study, read a book just because, relax, or unwind. Ginny wished it was the latter, but with her class load this year, the library was a study hall. Not that she minded, really, but sometimes she wanted time to herself.

Stacking her books next to her, Ginny pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began reading the book at the top of her pile, occasionally jotting down notes about this potion or that. Potions wasn't her favorite class, mostly because Snape treated all the Gryffindors badly, but she did like the subject. Humming softly to herself, Ginny was so engrossed in her note-taking she didn't notice a figure behind her until a shadow fell upon her paper.

"You might want to write that down," a soft voice said, one long finger pointing at something on the page. "It'll be important later this year when you start brewing anti-aging potions."

Ginny looked up at Draco Malfoy in surprise. He had never really taken any notice of her, tossing a few insults about her lineage if she was with the Golden Trio, but otherwise, he ignored her. They had never had a problem with each other, never really even acknowledged each other. "Um, thanks Malfoy," she said quietly, noting down what he pointed out.

He nodded. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing at the chair next to her.

"Um…no," Ginny murmured, confused.

"Thank you," he said quietly, opening a book.

The pair worked in comfortable silence for some time.

After a while, Ginny's confusion was too much to bear. "Why are you sitting here, Malfoy?" she asked, her quiet tone neither hostile nor suspicious, just curious.

"I am tired, Ginevra," he said, without looking up from his book. "Tired of ignoring you, tired of seeing Potter, your brother and the Mudblood ignore you. Tired of pretending to not wanting to get to know you."

Ginny blinked owlishly at him. "You want to get to know me?"

"Yes."

"But…why?" Ginny had set down her quill and was leaning toward him, notes forgotten. "I didn't even know you knew my name."

Draco looked up and smirked slightly. "I didn't want you to know. Until now, that is. You see Ginevra, you intrigue me. And I'm tired of _them_ getting in the way."

Ginny didn't have to ask who "them" was.

"Okay Malfoy," she said hesitantly. "Let's be friends."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he continued to read.

* * *

It became a routine, meeting in the library in the very back, hidden among the musty books. Draco would approach Ginny and correct her work with no preamble, then sit down and begin his own homework. As the two worked, she would ask him questions, and he would answer. And little by little, during breaks from note-taking and reading, the pair would get to know each other. They avoided their pasts, though Draco undoubtedly knew about the Chamber, and Ginny didn't mention his father or the Mark. It was an unconvential friendship, contained only within the four walls of the library, but it worked.

One day, they got onto the topic of relationships. Ginny, blushing madly, explained how Dean, and Zacharias, and Harry, and Colin, and the multitude of boys she had dated, were nice boys, but…

"…they, um, were nice. And that's really all there was to them," she said, twisting a piece of hair around her finger anxiously.

"So they were nice," Draco stated flatly. "And by nice you mean boring in bed."

The red flush spread all the way down her neck. "I…no…I mean…"

He smirked. "Ginevra. I understand."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Slytherin girls are so….one-dimensional. There's nothing _there_. They're interesting for all of two days, if that." Draco tapped his quill against the parchment, suddenly fixing an intense gaze on Ginny as if he suddenly realized something.

She met his gaze hesitantly. "I…um, yeah. I understand. It's a shame there aren't more interesting people at Hogwarts."

Draco leaned forward. "Do you think I'm interesting, Ginevra?"

Swallowing hard, Ginny leaned forward too, their lips only inches apart. "Yes," she breathed, "I do."

"Good," he whispered. "I think you're interesting too." And with that, he captured her lips with his.

Ginny immediately melted into his lips, hands coming up to tangle in his smooth blond hair, as he gripped her waist tightly. Draco picked Ginny up, turned quickly, and pressed her against a bookshelf, kissing her harder. She squeaked in surprise, but was cut off as he took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue in. Angling her head, Ginny deepened the kiss, unintentionally moaning as he backed her against the bookshelf tighter, their bodies pressed against each other.

Pulling back for air, Ginny gasped, breathing heavily, moaning again as Draco moved his ministrations to her neck, nibbling gently. "Malfoy," she gasped.

He bit down hard on her neck, causing her to jump and tighten her grip on his shoulders. "Not Malfoy," he growled against her skin, "Draco."

Ginny's eyes widened, unseen by him. She brought his mouth back to hers, and whispered against his lips, "Draco."

**_fin_**


End file.
